YuGiOh! meets Phantasia
by ShadowAngel612
Summary: When the Yugioh characters meet the Tales of Phantasia world, chaos errupts as each struggle with thier new abilities and surroundings in the most challenging advenure yet. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Author

s note: Ok, I know it's cheesy, but bare with me. Basically, the Yugioh characters replace the Tales of Phantasia characters. Who's who is at the end of the chapter. Hope you like and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or ToP.

Yugioh meets Phantasia Ch. 1

It was just a normal day for the gang…Joey Wheeler was dueling Tea Gardener and losing, Tristan Taylor was judging while stuffing his face with a watermelon, and Yugi Mutou was studying for his history test, "aided" by the help of the spirit of the Millennium puzzle.

//I don't care what the book says! Minime! That's just not the way it is!// Yugi rolled his large amethyst eyes at Yami's argument.

/Yeah, but the teachers and archeologists don't know that! If I put down on a test about Zorc or Reshef and what not, they'll fail me. Or worse, think I'm crazy!/ He went back to studying while Yami's spirit fumed behind him.

//Well then I have half a mind to go to those fatuus archeologists and tell them how it really happened!//

/You know you can't do that, Yami. Only I can see you…and anyone else with Millennium Item./ Yami muttered incoherence's under his breath…none of which Yugi could understand as they were in Yami's second language. Latin. Yugi sighed in relief. One of his greatest fears was Yami getting discovered as the legendary Pharaoh and taken away. Though he could be very annoying when he wanted to be, Yugi liked having Yami around to talk to…when he was speaking JAPANEESE!!

"What's wrong, Yuge'? Yami being a pain in the butt again?" Yugi's friend Joey asked jokingly. Yugi smiled. Aside from him, only his friends knew about Yami. Yugi didn't even trust his Grandpa with his secret. Sure he loved Grandpa, but he was an archeologist studying Egypt and Yugi feared the news might overexcite him.

"Nah, he's just trying to rewrite the history textbook." The four friends laughed while Yami turned a slight shade of crimson and oh-so-maturely stuck his tongue out at the smaller spiky-haired teen. They spent the next half-hour chatting about battle city, the tournament they had just won, and snacking on cookies that Mr. Mutou brought in a while ago. Yami eyed them enviously as Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi munched on the sweet sugary chocolate goodness.

"Man, that was awesome when Yami kicked Kaiba's ka-tush in that duel…again!" Joey chuckled peevishly.

"Joey! You were unconscious for half of it!"

" 'Ey! It's not my fault! But it was nice seeing the Pharaoh mop the floor with Rich-boy again! …So what's he doin' now, Yuge?"

"Eying my cookie like a cat…" Everyone sweat-dropped.

At around five o' clock, four letters arrived at the door.

"Who're they for, Yugi?" Tea asked. Yugi read the fancy gold writing on each of the identical forest-green envelopes and his violet eyes went wide.

"They're for all of us! …But that's kinda weird…why didn't they send them to your guys' place?" Everyone thought silently about it while Yugi passed out the letters. They all failed to notice the strange multi-colored bird fly away outside the window… Yugi caught the fluttering out of the corner of his eye but ignored it, and proceeded to read his letter.

Dear Yugi Mutou,

You have been called to attend an important meeting of the Phantasian councils on the thirteenth of June. All of my people hope you arrive to attend. You will be transported to Phantasia at precisely six o' clock sharp at Domino park's forest. Do not be late and we wish you safe travel. Also, there is s pin on the back of this letter, be sure to wear it else you shall not be transported properly.

Martel

Yugi frowned in confusion and turned it over and sure enough, there was a beautiful golden pin on the back. The pin seemed to be in the shape of what looked like a leaf, with a large violet gemstone in the center. Yugi looked at his other friends to see that they too had gotten the same gold pin, and by the look on they're faces, the same letter.

"Martel? Do any of you know someone named Martel?" Tristan asked. They all shook their heads.

"Phantasia…must be some cheesy new tournament…so you gonna go, Yuge?" Yugi hesitated. Sure, he loved Duel Monster tournaments, but they always seemed to turn into a new need to save the world or something… he turned to Yami.

/Well, Pharaoh? What do you think?/

//I think we should give it a try…who knows? It looks harmless enough.// Yugi smiled.

/Ok…/ He turned to his friends. "We should try it!" They all grinned at him; happy the whole team was going together this time.

At around 5:45, the four friends plus one spirit, stood by the edge of Domino Park's forest, each wearing their gold pin and the letter in their hand. As the minuets past they hears a car pull up behind them and they all turned around to see a long black limo pull up and who but Seto Kaiba come out of the back seat.

"Pick me up in about an hour." He told the driver. The brunette teen stepped closer before spotting the "fearsome four" and stopping dead in his tracks. "Oh, Great," Joey stepped up and glared at him.

"What're you doing here, Rich-boy?" Kaiba reached into his trench-coat pocket.

"Obviously same reason you are, Wheeler." The four blanched in surprise as Kaiba held out a golden leaf pin identical to theirs. "But seeing as how a pathetic first-rate duelist like yourself managed to get in this tournament, along with your pet monkey," at this, Kaiba glanced at Tristan, who had turned a lovely shade of crimson (he still had not forgotten about his transformation into a robot monkey in the virtual world courtesy of Noah Kaiba.), "I have better things to do than waste my time in this stupid tournament." He began to walk away, glaring at Yugi while he passed, when suddenly all of their pins began to glow with a golden light.

"What the-?!" Everyone cried as the ground beneath their feet crumbled away, bringing them with it into the dark abyss. Just before the hole closed up on them, Yugi caught a glimpse of his digital watch. It had just turned to 6:00.

All at once, the falling stopped, and each one of the teens opened their eyes to see they seemed to be floating in space.

"Ack! Space! We're all gonna die!" Everyone rolled his or her eyes at Joey as he began to freak out. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a woman appeared. She was beautiful, dressed in a long white tunic with a crown of leaves in her long golden locks. She held out her arms towards them and when she spoke, her voice had an unnatural echo.

"Thank you for coming… I am Martel." Kaiba was the first to speak.

"You're Martell?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Seto. Now let me finish. You have all been called here because each one of you has a hidden ability. And each of you a purpose… now, let you all go to your destiny and make it through this trial." She began to disappear.

"Wait! What trial?!" Tristan shouted.

"Yeah! And how'll we know our talents?" Tea added.

"You will learn in time…your weapons will be delivered to you once you awaken…but first…I fear one of you is hiding from me…" She raised a finger and pointed it at the smallest one there. All at once, Yugi yelled in pain as the Millennium puzzle began to glow. He felt something get pulled out of his chest as a glowing figure took form next to him. Once it stopped everyone gasped at who was standing next to Yugi. A teenager who was a few inches taller than him with a similar hairdo and blood-colored eyes…

"Pharaoh!" No sooner had the word been spoken than six vortexes opened up in the space and pulled one teen in each. First Joey, then Tristan, then Tea, Kaiba, Yami, and finally Yugi.

Joey groaned as he lifted his head. He had just had the weirdest dream. He opened his eyes and stared. There he was, lying in the middle of what looked like a town back in the 1300's! there were villagers walking around in strange old-fashioned outfits. When the blonde turned his blue eyes upon himself he discovered that his outfit had changed as well! Joey now wore tight black pants and shirt under what looked like simple armor. There were shoulder pads, shin guards and arm guards, and a belt that had what looked like a sheathe in it. he also had a long red cape. looking around in confusion, Joey realized he was on his own.

Suddenly, he heard a shout from behind him. Turning, he saw Tristan running up to him wearing a gray tunic-like jacket over kaki pants and sandals covering his feet. He had never felt so glad to see that pinhead in all his life.

"Tristan! You're ok!" He called as he ran over to his longest friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but check this place out, dude!" He gestured to the town. "What the hell happened here?!" Joey could only shake his head. He hoped that the others were ok.

Tea opened her eyes and looked around.

"Huh?!"

she sat up strait and looked around some more. She appeared to be in some sort of cell…she shivered as she caught sight of a skeleton chained to the wall opposite her.

What happened? She wondered as she got to her feet. She then saw herself. She took a double take at her clothes. She was wearing what looked like a white nurse's dress with gold lining. She was wearing white shoes and gloves, and there was a purple cross on her chest and the front of the cleric's hat on her brown hair. Shivering in the dungeon chill, she called out, hoping to hear one of her friends or even Kaiba.

"Hello?! Anyone?" There was no answer.

At that same time, Seto was waking up as well. He looked around to find himself in a small cottage lined with bookshelves. Ignoring the pain in his side, he pulled off one of the books and read the title.

"Summoning for beginners?" He read, "Human's magic without elven blood…" He shook his head and returned the book to the shelf, despite the protest of a small voice in the back of his head. It was probably just some joke set up by Yugi and his geek friends. Turning, he caught sight of himself in a mirror and did a double take. His clothing now consisted of no longer an overly-starched trench coat, but soft red pants and an animal skin fringed top that looked like it would have belonged to a native American. He also wore a long, loose brown vest over the shirt that reached his waist, and to top it all off he wore a large brown hat on his brunette hair. Running his black-gloved hands over his arms, Kaiba noted that he now had strange spiraling tattoos down his arms. Obviously someone had drugged him and done this. And there was gonna be a whole lotta suing when he found out who it was. Though something told him that this was no joke.

In a town a few hundred miles away, a newly embodied Yami was sitting up, rubbing his head from the impact. Looking around, he saw that one, he was alone, and two, he seemed to be in a mountainous region… looking down he also saw that his clothes had changed too. he now wore a white tunic-like shirt with thick blue linings, black pants and a long-sleeved black shirt underneath, and an aqua-colored cape attached to his shoulders. Confused, he looked over the edge of a cliff to see a lone cottage with smoke coming out of the stone chimney. Rubbing his head, Yami felt something in his hair that felt warm and soft…

"Ack!" Panicking, Yami grabbed the soft fleshy things and tugged at them sharply, earning him a sharp pain on either sides of his head.

"Owww!!! What the hell?!" Going to a small puddle of water as a mirror, Yami went pale when he realized that those long fleshy things were in fact his ears. Somehow they had grown longer and now had to be at least four freaking inches longer! In his shock, ho noticed that he was able to move them with new, stronger muscles in his head. They were now drooped as he realized how much Kaiba would laugh at him for this…if he ever found the others…

Meanwhile, in a nearby ninja village, little Yugi woke up to find himself in a cozy looking little village. After rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, he hesitantly stood up, observing his new surroundings.

"W-where am I?" All he remembered was when that lady separated him and Yami then everyone disappeared… wait… Yugi paused when he caught sight of his new clothes. He was wearing a baggy red robe-like shirt and pants, very easy to move in, and a yellow bandana tied around his neck. He also wore brown gloves that had no fingers, so he could move around freely everywhere…but where was he? He looked around to find that he was alone. There was no sign of Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Tea, or even Yami. And the Millennium puzzle had disappeared.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and clouds circled into a funnel. Scared, Yugi stumbled backwards, falling over in his panic.

Martel looked down from the Ygdrasil tree upon her new hero's. in her unearthly voice, she spoke to all of them, though they were all in different areas and even different time periods;

"Those destined to take this test, each of you have been given a new gift. Learn it and use it wisely. You will be presented with challenges like no other and skills difficult to master. Only by completing this can you leave. You each will be given a weapon to aid you in your individual skills…now take your weapons…"

The six teens looked up to see a different weapon appear before them. Joey, a long, sharp sword. Tristan, a strong bow and sharp arrows. Tea, a long white staff with a gold gem on the top to heal. Kaiba, a thick, jeweled hardcover spell book for summoning. For Yami, a strait, thin broom with a saddle to fly through the air with. And for Yugi, a short, thin sword and a pouch of kunai and shurinkin.

"Now, warriors, welcome to Phantasia."

Author's Note: well, there was the first chapter…what do you think? Please review!!! - oh, and in case you didn't know, "Minime!" means "No!" and "Fatuus" means stupid. So hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll try to update soon!

Joey: Cress-swordsman

Tristan: Chester-archer

Tea: Mint-healer

Kaiba: Clause-summoner

Yami: Arche / Brambert-magic user

Yugi: Suzu-ninja


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi! I updated sooner than I thought I would! - thanks to those who reviewed on my last chapter and yes, I am a _Tales of_… fan. Sorry if it's a little off from what the game is, but I lost my Phantasia game and so I'm going to twist the storyline around a bit. Oh, and the things on their wrists? That's just so we can see how well they're doing! - so enjoy the chapter and please leave some reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Tales of Phantasia.

**Yugioh meets Phantasia:** _Ch. 2_

Joey fumed. How could he not? He and Tristan and all of his other friends, (excluding Kaiba. Who cares about that rich brat anyway?) Had been tricked into getting sucked into this…this Phantasia world, with no idea how to get out! Leaning against a large tree, the blonde fingered the gleaming handle of his sward, watching as the razor sharp blade of his new weapon reflected his tense face. Why did this always happen to them?

"Heads up!" Joey turned just in time to dodge an arrow that got sent his way.

"ACK!" Thunk. Turning, Joey sweatdropped slightly as he saw the arrow responsible for his quite unmanly squawk stuck in the tree he was just sitting against. Right where his head had been moments before.

"Joey! You OK, man?" The newly dubbed brunette "archer" came running up, guilt written all over his face. "Hey, sorry about that…I'm just trying to learn how to get the hang of this thing…" Tristan was cut off abruptly as his friend's fingers clasped around his throat, cutting off the airflow to his lungs.

"Sorry? Sorry?! You almost killed me, you moron!!!" Tristan sputtered and choked as he pried his friend's hands from his throat and stumbled back a few feet out of Joey's strangling range. Just as Joey was about to lunge, a sudden glow from each of their wrists caught their attention. Startled, the two teenage boys looked down to find a golden band on each of their wrists. The band resembled a golden bracelet with a compartment on the front. Curious, Joey opened his and stared in confusion at the screen on his wrist.

In the far corner of the screen, it showed his face with his name on it. At the bottom, it had the words, "apprentice swordsman". In the middle of he screen, it showed what looked like a chart. It currently looked like this:

**Joey Wheeler** _Apprentice Swordsman_

**LV**: 1

**HP:** 50/50

**TP**: 30/30

**ATK**: 60

**DEF**: 45

**Agility**: 35

**Luck:** 50

**Accuracy**: 45

**Evade**: 25

-------------------------------

**Weapon**: Short Sward

**Body:** Leather Armor

**Shield**: none

**Head**: none

**Arm**: leather gloves

**Acc**.: none

Curious, Joey looked over at Tristan's, seeing that his was very similar. It looked like this:

**Tristan Taylor**_: Hunter_

**LV**: 1

**HP**: 45/45

**TP**: 35/35

**ATK:** 50

**DEF**: 50

**Agility**: 45

**Luck:** 20

**Accuracy**: 60

**Evade**: 25

-------------------------------

**Weapon**: Short bow

**Body:** Leather Armor

**Shield**: none

**Head**: none

**Arm**: leather gloves

**Acc.:** none

"What the heck are these?" The chocolate-eyed blonde asked while looking at his and his friend's wrist thingy's in curiosity.

"This is just a hunch, but…" Tristan faltered.

"But what?"

"Maybe these show us our…what do they call it…status. Like in video games!"

Joey frowned. "You mean we're in a video game again?!" Tristan nodded

"Kinda. But I have a feeling this one's real."

"…I wonder how the others are…" Tristan looked sideways at his friend. The blonde's head was downcast and his usual goofy grin was replaced with a worried frown.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They can look after themselves!"

"Not Yugi. And somehow the Pharaoh and him got separated so what if he's on his own?" Joey shuddered, deeply concerned for his smaller friend, "or worse, with Rich-boy?! You know he keeps on trying' to hurt Yuge when he's alone!" Tristan frowned.

"Joey, calm down, that was one time!"

"So?! It doesn't mean he won't do it again! Plus, we got weapons, what if rich-boy did?" Joey paled at his new thought. "Aw man! We gotta hurry and find them!" A sharp thwack! On the head brought Joey back to earth…or wherever they were. "Ow!" Tristan gripped his shoulders and shook him with irritation.

"Will you get a grip! I'm sure the others are fine! Maybe we just got separated from them! Ever thought of that, Sherlock?!" A long, embarrassed silence gave the brunette his answer. "Ok. Now we are going to find the others together, and then all of us are going to figure out how to get out of here. Got it?" Joey nodded. "Ok." The two friends grinned at each other for a while before they turned around at a rustle in the bushes. Turning, the two caught sight of a large wild boar that had just run into the woods behind them. With their stomachs growling, the two teens took off after the poor boar.

"Damn! Where'd it go?" the two paused, panting slightly from their run around the forest. The boar was nowhere in sight.

"You go that way, and I'll look in this direction." Joey nodded at Tristan's idea and walked off into a clearing, looking for the large piece of soon-to-be-bacon. He was about to try a different route when a large tree caught his eye. Walking over to it, he noted that what was left of the tree was rotting away, and all of the leaves were either brown or nonexistent. He went to put a hand on it when a sudden flash of white and a voice stopped him.

"Do not defile this tree!" Squinting in the light, Joey could just make out the form of a white woman before the light was gone and so was the magic. Shaking the dizziness out of his head, he turned to see Tristan racing up the path. Behind him was the biggest boar they had ever seen. And it was not happy.

"Joey! Run!" The two ran, but soon found themselves in a dead end. They turned to face the beast. It ran foreword and crashed into Joey, who gasped at the pain that shot up his back. Suddenly, Joey had a stroke of brilliance. well kind of.

"Hey, Tristan. Why are we running? What so ya think these weapons are for, huh?" Surprised at Joey's sudden smartness (which was a first) Tristan nodded and fitted an arrow into his sward. All at once, he felt words coming out of his mouth.

"Hell Fire!" He then let go of the arrow, and as soon as the words rolled off his tongue, the arrow burst into flames and struck the boar strait between the eyes. Joey's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How'd you do that?"

"I-I don't know…" Joey shrugged.

"Well then I want to try!" Facing the boar, Joey rushed at it with his sward raised high. On sudden instinct, he thrust the sward at the beast and shouted, "Demon fang!" Suddenly, a large blast of energy shot out of the sward's tip, and hit the boar in the face. Rolling over, the beast was dead. Panting, the two shocked friends gazed at their weapons in disbelief. Then, looking at his status band, Tristan whistled and Joey wouldn't be surprised if there was a light bulb over his head.

"Hey! Joey! Check this out!" Glancing at his own, Joey noted how the numbers changed. It now read;

**Joey Wheeler**: _Apprentice Swordsman_

**LV:** 2

**HP:** 40/50

**TP**: 28/30

**ATK**: 63

**DEF**: 47

**Agility:** 35

**Luck**: 50

**Accuracy:** 45

**Evade**: 25

-------------------------------

Suddenly realizing what his friend was saying, Joey nodded.

"Yeah, I guess if we get hurt or something, the 'HP' goes down…the same for the 'TP'. I'd hate to see what happens if it reaches zero." He shuddered, remembering how it had hurt when the boar hit him. They could actually die in this game.

The two were broken from their musings by a laud clanging sound from the village that they had woken up by.

"What the-?!" The teens ran out of the woods and into the town they now knew was named Toltus and stopped in horror at what they found. The entire city had been attacked. The houses were in ruins and there were dead bodies everywhere.

"Wh-who did this?" Tristan whispered behind Joey. Turning to look at his friend, Joey saw that the brunette's face was pale and his lower lip was trembling. After exploring the destroyed town for a while, Joey found a small pendant with a jewel on it.

"Well whoever it was obviously didn't come to raid the village. Or they wouldn't have left this." Joey held up the pendant in front of his friend. After inspecting the inn, Tristan ran to the rooms while Joey wandered the halls. Looking at the pile or rubble that looked to have been a statue before the attack, Joey thought he saw something silver shimmer underneath. Moving some rubble aside, Joey gasped in wonder as his gaze fell on a beautiful sward.

The blade was long and wide, and the golden handle was curved to fit a hand. Picking it up, Joey concluded that it must have come from the people who attacked the village as it looked nothing like the swards they had found in the weapon shop. Replacing his long sward down, Joey fingered the handle of his new one. A small flash from his wrist caught his attention and he looked down to see that beside the 'weapon' slot where there use to be long sward, there was now the words, knight's saber. Joey shrugged, figuring that was the sward's name.

After finally finding Tristan, Joey placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "We should leave soon. Find another village to see if we can find the others before the people who attacked this town find them first." Rising, Tristan shook his head.

"No. you go. I need to bury everyone here…" Joey began to protest but Tristan cut him off, "They were so nice to me here before I found you…I need to repay them! I'll catch up with you later." Seeing the look of determination in Tristan's eye, Joey eventually nodded. "Send word if you find any one of the others."

"Ok." The two sadly parted ways.

It had been almost a day since Joey had seen his best friend, and he missed him so much it hurt. He hated being lone. He use to be alone all the time when he was a street kid, but ever since Tristan and Yugi had befriended him, Joey never wanted to go back to that life again. He was shook from his musings by seeing a large black castle looming in front of him. Suddenly, he was overcome with the feeling that he needed to go inside. That someone was there waiting for him…

Shaking this thought from his mind, Joey began looking around for a place to sneak in. finding a small window that seemed to lead to the basement, Joey smashed it open and tried to squeeze his body through the small opening. Now, Joey wasn't fat, but he wasn't tiny either and the glass cut into his skin.

"Why oh why couldn't Yugi have landed with us? The little guy could be very helpful right now." Fuming and squirming, Joey managed to fall to the ground in the basement with a very stealthy **CRASH!** He rubbed his abused rear end from the pain and looked around. He seemed to be in a dark, dank dungeon. Looking up, he saw two guards glaring down at him. Crap.

"Err… h-hey fellas! I just came in here to tell you that your door was locked so I had to crawl through a window…" Flinching under the harsh glares they were giving him, Joey could tell they didn't believe his lie. "Well, hate to fall and run but I really should be going." He began to walk away until rough hands grabbed each of his arms and a blade of a sward was pressed against his throat. "Or I could stay here…"

The two black-armored men dragged the poor blonde into a greatly furnished room where sat a powerful-looking man. The man walked over to the lost teen and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, trespasser?" Joey gulped. "Well? I don't have all day, kid." The man suddenly stopped his interrogation and reached for Joey's neck. Joey cringed, waiting for any moment for the man's large, muscular hands to wrap around his neck and strangle him. Goodbye world! He felt something slide off his neck and dared to open his eyes to find that the man had taken the pendant he had found in the ruined village. He had forgotten that he had put it on. "Well, well, well…looks like fate has shined upon us today!" Joey did not like the look in the man's eyes. "Take the kid's weapons and lock him up in one of the cells. Our task is nearly complete." Turning away, Joey caught a glimpse of the man's reflection and gasped out loud. There was what looked like a grim reaper.

Joey was taken down into the dungeon and his sward taken from him. The guards locked him up and left, chuckling darkly to themselves.

"Dammit!" Joey cried in frustration. There was no way out. He passed the cell for a few minutes until he heard someone speak from a small hole at the bottom of the cell wall. The voice was soft and gentle, and definitely female.

"Reach through the hole…I wish to help you…don't be afraid." Joey jumped but reached his hand through the small hole in the bricks. He felt his hands close on a small, sharp object. An earring with a unicorn on it. "Hold it to the wall." The voice instructed. Shrugging, Joey held the earring to the wall. He jumped back as a blast of light blew a hole in the wall large enough for him to get through. Walking through it, Joey found himself in a neighboring cell.

"Hello? A-anyone there?" Where was the woman that had helped him? He looked to the right…and there she was. Dead. Joey collapsed to his knees and vomited. When the sickness had subsided, he looked back at the corpse. She was chained to the wall with a sward through her chest. It was a pitiful sight. '_But how can that be?_' He wondered. 'The hand I felt was warm.' Carefully, he pulled the sward from the woman's chest. "Thank you…" He whispered and used the blade of the sward to pick the lock, praying that the woman's fate had not been the same as his friends'.

Joey silently cursed as he bumped into yet another wall. Why did the dungeon have to be a damn maze?! He continued down another row of empty cells until a soft, familiar voice stopped him.

"Joey?" Startled, Joey turned to see a familiar girl with short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Tea!" Joey ran to his friend's cell, picking the lock that held her and he threw his arms around her. "Thank God you're ok!"

"I'm much better now, Joey! Thanks for saving me!" Joey pulled away and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where are Yugi and the others? Are they here too?" Tea hung her head.

"I thought they'd be with you!" Joey groaned. Hey continued to pray that Yugi was alright. The tow eventually found a water duct and crawled through. Once they reached the end, they tumbled out and into the middle of another group of soldiers.

"Aw-!" Joey cursed loudly, causing Tea to hiss,

"Joey!" They had been caught yet again. The captured couple watched as the man from earlier strode foreword, giving the two the view of another man. This one had a red turban on his head, and red robes. The man in black armor, whose name they gathered to be Mars, stepped up to a podium where a statue was.

"By the power of these two pendants, I shall release the imprisoned Dhaos!" The other man struggled in the grip of one of the soldiers.

"No! You can't!"

"Who's Dhaos?" The man looked at them in surprise.

"Who is Dhaos? Why he was and is the strongest man. I wouldn't even say man. Thing in the world. He single handedly took on the combined forces of Midguards and other armies!" Tea and Joey sweatdropped and paled at this piece of information. That didn't sound good. Mars took out two pendants. One was the one he had stolen from Joey.

"Dhaos…release!" as the last word was spoken, the pendants glowed and a column of light burst the statue apart. Out of the rubble stepped the tallest man Joey had ever seen in his life. He was dressed like a king, in rich red robes. His long, golden hair flowed over his shoulders, and he brushed them out of his piercing blue eyes. The dude had to be at least eight feet tall!

"Ooh!" Mars fell to his knees in awe. "The ancient king…the great Dhaos is free." Dhaos turned his gaze to the man before him. "Dhaos. I have freed you, therefore you shall listen to me. My name is Mars." Mars' rambling was cut short by Dhaos' chuckle. It was deep and powerful.

"Foolish mortals. You do not realize it was fate that controlled you? Your usefulness has reached an end." And before Mars could respond, a large beam of power burst from Dhaos' hands. Destroying him and d his soldiers. Joey held Tea close and could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest. This was too much! They all flinched when Dhaos turned his attention to them.

"You're next." They all braced themselves… but before the large man could deal the final blow, a whizzing sound was heard and the next thing they knew, an arrow barely missed Dhaos' shoulder.

"Hey! Gorilla-man! Leave my friends alone!" They all looked up to see whom but Tristan jump from the window and get in front of them. Another arrow poised and ready to fire.

"Tristan!" Joey and Tea where overjoyed to see their friend there and unharmed.

"Insolent humans. You dare stand up to me?" The man in the red turban stepped up to them.

"My name is Morrison. He id too powerful to defeat now. I will send you to another place. You must defeat him there to save the future!" Before the three teens could protest, Morrison began to chant in a language they could not decipher and a ring of magic appeared at their feet.

"Too late!" Dhaos cried, preparing to blast them to oblivion. Suddenly, Tristan lunged foreword.

"There's no time!" He cried as he blocked the blast from Dhaos and crumpled to the ground. Unconscious.

"TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The last thing Joey and Tea saw before Morison's spell was completed and they were whisked away was Dhaos ready to deliver a fatal blow onto their friend.

"Die!"

"NO!"

Author's note: whew! My hand hurts! - well I hope that chapter was satisfactory! As I said before, the storyline may change for my memories sake. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, but no flamers please! Oh, and you can tell me if you want Yugi to come when he's supposed to, or do you want me to slip him in earlier? Bibi! And thank you to the VERY FOE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry took so long! I have been very busy and all of this is from memory! I still can't find my Tales of Phantasia game so if any of you can, can you help me figure this out for now? And thanks to all of those that reviewed - now on with the sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Yugioh meets Phantasia Ch. 3

"TRISTAN!!!! NOOO!!!!!" Joey jerked awake. Sitting up, he looked around frantically. No. It wasn't a bad dream. He was still in the swordsman outfit and Tristan was still…no! He wouldn't think like that! He could still save him! He was just missing for now.

"Tristan!" He got up to aid his fallen friend. But what he saw shocked him to the very bone. They were no longer in the ritual room fighting Dhaos, but were now on the edge of a large cliff overlooking a town. Turning at the sound of a moan, Joey looked down and saw a very disoriented Tea trying to get to her feet. Kneeling down, the blonde helped her up.

"Tea! Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah…I think so…" The two friends gazed around and finally found a way down the mountainside. A thin strip of rock that was in the shape of a twisting flight of stairs wound it's way to the nearby village.

"Well that's pretty convenient…" Tea noted the solemn note in her friend's voice.

"Joey…It's ok! I'm sure Tristan is fine…but for now, let's try to find help. Who knows? Maybe we'll find the others. Joey seemed to brighten at that. "So don't worry…"

By the time the two had made it to the village, Joey was too tired to worry. Right now he had three things on his mind.

'Food…bed…food…' As they stepped into the village, a few townspeople, who were wearing even older styled clothes than the ones before, turned their attention to them.

"E-Excuse me? Can someone help us? We're kinda lost, and we can't find our friends!" The townspeople gave each other confused looks before a strong voice broke in.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Looking for the voice, Joey and Tea spotted an old man in a blue robe walking towards them. His age-worn face was kind and Joey felt he could trust him. "You folks are lost? I'm the Mayor of this town, and you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Who are you?"

Joey spoke up, "I'm Joey Wheeler, and this is Tea Gardner. We were in the village of Toltus and we've lost out friends and our way. Can you help us?" The old man nodded.

"Of course. Where are you headed?" Joey responded.

"We came to defeat Dhaos." Everyone gasped.

"Dhaos?"

"What? Y'all know him?" The Mayor shook his head wearily.

"Who doesn't? He has been wreaking havoc since he first arrived! Many have died in this war!" Joey and Tea sweatdropped slightly,

"Wow…but wasn't he just released just a few hours ago?" The old man looked at Tea in confusion.

"Released? Whatever are you talking about, girl?" The two teens were even more confused. Suddenly, Tea's eyes lit up in understanding and she addressed the Mayor.

"What year was the Town of Toltus destroyed?" The old man looked confused.

"Toltus? I've never heard of such a place. Not a town exists here in the age of 1807."

"…"

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"No way!"

"Nu-uh!"

"We can't be…"

" 100 years in the past!"

"100 years in the past?" The Mayor now had a humungous sweatdrop on is forehead. "I believe your story, but why don't we go inside where it's warmer and I'll treat you to some of my house-maid's tea." Nodding, the two friends followed him into the largest cottage in the small village. Inside, the tow explained their story.

"And a divine power was cast upon us, and we landed on that mountain just outside the village." Tea finished. The Mayor frowned.

"Divine power? I have never heard of such a thing. Perhaps you mean magic?" Joey and Tea looked at each other and sweat-dropped.

"Er…magic?" Joey racked his brains. He knew he had heard the word before but it continued to slip his mind. "What's that again?" Tea went over to the Mayor.

"Here, this is Divine power." After chanting a short prayer, Tea whispered, "First Aid!" and the Mayor glowed for a second. Once the glowing stopped, the old man did a small jig and shook Tea's hand.

"Ah! Splendid! I feel ten years younger!" he paused. "But I still don't know what it is…Magic is this sort of thing…" the man put his hands in front of himself and they began to glow red. "Flames, come forth!" Joey and Tea gasped as a fireball flew from his hands and they sweatdropped for the fiftieth time today as it blasted a hole in the wall and the house next to it. The mayor turned to them. "See?" Joey was ecstatic.

"Aw man! Can you teach us to do that? Then we could easily defeat Dhaos and shove the fact that magic exists up rich boy's-!" The Mayor cut him off.

"You cannot learn magic, I'm afraid." Joey looked like a popped balloon.

"Why not?"

"You are pure-blooded humans. I can tell by looking at you. Only elves, or people with elfish blood in them, can do magic. I am a half-elf myself." Joey and Tea sighed in defeat.

"Aww! Then we'll never beat Dhaos!"

"Now now, just because I said you can't do magic, doesn't mean someone else can't!" The two teens perked up again. "Go to Euclid. There you will find a man who studies magic. Find him and go on from there. But for tonight, rest here." Joey and Tea's thank-you's were cut short as a woman came running up to the Mayor, burnt black, and began to scream her head off at the poor old fart.

Later that night, Joey and Tea sat up talking after the old man and his wife slept.

"This is bad…they haven't seen any of our friends!"

"Joey, stop pacing!"

"But what if something bad's happened to them?"

"Joey, I think you're over reacting."

"What if dey've been captured? Or killed? Or eaten by some giant flesh-eating rabbit that pulls out their spleens and rips out their stomach?!" Joey instantly had a mental image of a crying Yugi tied up in a boiling pot of soup getting stirred by some ugly troll (that had brunette hair and familiar ice blue eyes like a certain CEO). Joey's face grew pale. "What if poor Yuge's gettin' eatin' right now?"

"Joey, calm down! Yugi can take care of himself! You know the Pharaoh would never let anything happen to him." Joey grabbed Tea's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Didn't you see? That lady separated them somehow! Yugi's either on his own or with Kaiba! And I don't know which one is worse!" Joey's image of Yugi in a sandwich about to be eaten by the troll quickly changed to one of the poor little boy getting dangled over the edge of a crocodile-filled pond by Kaiba and then of a very evil-looking Kaiba with devil horns roasting Yugi over a fire. "Whaaaaa! We gotta find him!"

"Joey…why are you so worried about Yugi? Besides the facts that the Pharaoh's not with him and we have a Kaiba on the loose. Why aren't you worried about anyone else as much?"

"Because. The Pharaoh can easily take care of himself, Tristan's in another time period so we can return to before he was attacked, you're with me, and Kaiba…well I could care less what happened to that jerk." Tea frowned at him.

"Joey! Kaiba may be a jerk, but we should try to find him too! and besides, I'm sure Yugi can take care of himself!"

"That's not what I'm worried about! Yugi's not fit for this kind of game! In here, it's kill or be killed! He can't do that! Remember that duel with Kaiba? We're lucky that Kaiba didn't throw him over the edge for losing to save him! Here, he shows that kinda caring, he'll get killed!" Tea's face had gone white. She nodded and Joey knew she now understood.

"Ok…but let's go to sleep first…ok we'll think about this in the morning on our way to Euclid." The tow made to get into the only unoccupied bed and knocked heads.

"OW!"

"Sorry, Tea."

"No problem…err, Joey?"

"Yeah?" Tea's face turned red.

"D-do I have to sleep in the same bed as you?" after a few moments of awkward silence, Joey's face flushed as bright as Tea's and he scurried to the other side of the room.

"I-I'll sleep on the floor." He settled down and almost immediately fell asleep as Tea pulled out some extra blankets from out of nowhere and covered him with them and finally fell asleep.

Early the next morning, the two went on a small shopping spree on food and supplies. The Mayor also gave them a small pouch of money to take with them.

"Take care!" Joey and Tea waved and began their journey to Euclid.

After a few days of traveling through the canyon that separated the two towns (Joey had ignored the sign that read, "Beware passage to the North" and the teens had been driven away by wolves) they finally made it to the bright and cheery village of Euclid.

"Whew! This sure beats that other town!" Tea nodded her agreement with Joey as they stopped to watch a small brightly colored band play. They were not very good, but it still gave the two travelers a sense of peace.

"Excuse me?" Joey turned to see Tea talking to a small girl. "Do you know where we can find the man who studies magic?" The little girl nodded.

"Yes, m'am! In that cottage right there!" She pointed and Tea thanked her as she and her blonde companion walked into a rather large house that looked rather like a library.

Walking inside, Joey noted that it could easily pass as a library. Inside it was cozy and most of the walls were lined with bookshelves. One glance at the titles of the book covers told Joey and Tea that all of these books were on magic and elves and a few were on summoning. This had to be the right place.

The two then noticed movement by one of the shelves and looked to see a rather tall man dressed in red-brown pants with an orange shirt and a brown hat to match the long brown vest worn over the shirt. Odd swirling tattoos circled his muscular arms and he wore black gloves over his hands. The man currently had his nose in a book and the two could not make out his face.

"Er…Hello?" Tea called out to him nervously. The man stiffened and liked up. In the light of the candle in his surprised face, Joey and Tea gasped as they gazed into familiar blue orbs and chestnut brown hair.

"Kaiba?!"

A/N: sorry if the ending was rushed, but I'm a bit fuzzy on what comes next. Oh well… I hope to not take too long to update on this one. So please review! The more I get the happier I am. Bibi and have a good rest of summer! -


End file.
